The spine is the axis of the skeleton on which all of the body parts “hang”. In humans, the normal spine has seven cervical, twelve thoracic and five lumbar segments. The lumbar spine situs upon the sacrum, which then attaches to the pelvis, and in turn is supported by the hip and leg bones. The bony vertebral bodies of the spine are separated by intervertebral discs, which act as joints but allow known degrees of flexion, extension, lateral bending, and axial rotation.
The typical vertebra has a thick anterior bone mass called the vertebral body, with a neural (vertebral) arch that arises from the posterior surface of the vertebral body. The central of adjacent vertebrae are supported by intervertebral discs. The spinal disc and/or vertebral bodies may be displaced or damaged due to trauma, disease, degenerative defects, or wear over an extended period of time. One result of this displacement or damage to a spinal disc or vertebral body may be chronic back pain. In many cases, to alleviate back pain from degenerated of herniated discs, the disc is removed along with all or part of at least one neighboring vertebrae and is replaced by an implant that promotes fusion of the remaining bony anatomy.
However, the success or failure of spinal fusion may depend upon several factors. For instance the spacer or implant or cage used to fill the space left by the removed disc and bony anatomy must be sufficiently strong to support the spine under a wide range of loading conditions. The spacer should also be configured so that it likely to remain in place once it has been positioned in the spine by the surgeon. Additionally the material used for the spacer should be biocompatible material and should have a configured that promotes bony ingrowth. There is a need for an implant that can be inserted laterally into the vertebral disc space between adjacent vertebrae.